


Workaround

by battle_cat



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Disability, F/F, Furiosa is the most eaten out character in fandom history, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Valkyrie lives, Wasteland coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking with missing limbs requires creativity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaround

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon-compliant with [Salvage and Scrap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6369058/chapters/14588389), in which Valkyrie survives but loses half her left leg.

Fucking with missing limbs requires creativity.

Furiosa’s mouth is on her nipple, sucking and teasing with her tongue and every now and then a bright flash of teeth, and her hand is buried to the knuckles in Val’s cunt, her thumb rubbing maddening slow swipes over her clit.

“Could really use a left hand right now,” Furiosa mutters against the damp swell of Val’s breast.

“What would you—ahh—do with it?” she gasps, arching as Furiosa curls her fingers _justright_.

“Your left nipple needs some attention.” She circles her tongue around the one in her mouth. “Getting very lonely over there.”

Val reaches her own hand up to tug it into a hard peak between her fingers. “That better?”

“I’d pinch it harder than that,” Furiosa says, and so Val does.

 

There’s enough of a stump left that she can lever up on her knees, but not really balance at all. And if Furiosa’s hand is on her back to hold her steady then it’s not anywhere else, and there are several places she would rather have it.

In her hair, pulling her head back for Furiosa to suck bruising kisses where her pulse beats, scrape teeth along her jawline, leave marks that everyone can see the next day to announce that she is _hers_.

On her ass, fingers digging into flesh to pull them close together, grinding thigh to crotch until that’s not enough for either of them anymore.

Between her legs, circling her clit until she’s on the edge of screaming, long fingers made strong and calloused on engines and guns sliding inside her to make her shudder apart again, and again, and again.

 

Furiosa has had years to learn compensation. She knows the exact spot on the mattress where rocking forward lets her brace her half-arm against the wall while Valkyrie licks and sucks beneath her, overwhelmed with scent and sweat and slick between Furiosa’s thighs, wet flesh obscenely open, dripping velvety soft onto her mouth and chin. An elbow on the wall means Furiosa’s hand is in her hair, stroking and then fisting tight the way she likes.

 

What she really wants is to be on top, Furiosa spread open beneath her. She can feel Furiosa wanting it too, feel her instinct to pull Val on top of her every time they start with playful wrestling.

They try a few iterations, but her scarred stump of a knee can’t take weight for long, and you never really notice how handy a shinbone is for being on your knees until you’re minus one. If she braces on her hands she can use her thighs to push Furiosa’s legs apart in a _very_ satisfying manner, but try to use a hand for anything else and there’s a lot of flopping around like a skewered snake. It’s not exactly the performance she’s aiming for.

“It’s an engineering problem,” Furiosa says when Val rolls off her with a growl. “Just wait til I have your chrome leg finished.”

The prosthetic is still missing a few parts, and while Val is grateful for it, and grateful for the way Furiosa never, ever looks at her as if she’s less than whole, the idea of wearing the metal to bed, mixing steel and servos with the press and slide of sweaty flesh, seems an unsatisfying compromise.

She blows out a breath of frustration to the stone ceiling. Twitches at an itch in the foot that isn’t there.

“Hey.” Furiosa’s fingers brush her cheek. “Workarounds, remember?”

_There’s always a workaround_ , Furiosa had told her in a low moment.

“Just have to try something different. Something new.” She’s urging Val onto her side and kissing her, and it’s hard to hold onto frustration when Furiosa is running her blunt nails down Valkyrie’s spine, cupping her ass to slide them close together.

Furiosa’s mouth trails down, tongue tracing a shivery line over collarbone and breast and stomach, nipping at her hip and nuzzling into her pubic hair. Then, as if struck by sudden inspiration, Furiosa turns around on the bed so her hips are aligned with Valkyrie’s face, and— _oh_. That will do.

Furiosa slides Val’s shortened leg to rest against her shoulder, humming a little noise of pleasure at the way it spreads her open. Her head ducks and her tongue runs a long stripe through Val’s folds. Val moans.

Furiosa’s legs are open, one knee cocked invitingly, and her thigh makes a perfect pillow for them to fit together like this. Val goes slower and softer than she knows Furiosa likes, flicking her tongue lightly inside her and over her clit, making Furiosa’s hips twitch until she whimpers, the vibrations jolting against her own flesh.

“Fucking tease,” Furiosa mutters when Val retreats to licking at the crease in her thigh. “I’m getting my revenge.” And she buries her mouth against Val’s cunt and sucks sudden and hard enough to make her cry out.

_Two can play at that game_ , Val thinks as she pulses and flicks her tongue against Furiosa’s clit. Furiosa always comes easily and hard when her mouth is on her, and Val makes sure she does it until she’s exhausted.

_Not bad for a workaround_ , she thinks as Furiosa turns herself around, sweaty and shaking, to kiss her and smear both their tastes together.


End file.
